Snow
by hoshinoxxsai
Summary: Drabble/Sebuah pertanyaan yang terus berulang, namun tak pernah bosan diutarakan. Liquid beku. Dan seorang gadis pelipur rindu. GaaHina AU.


Aku tak pernah tahu pasti sejak kapan ia mulai datang. Karena, pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, umurku hampir genap sepuluh tahun. Mungkin umur kami pun terpaut beberapa tahun.

Kalau kuingat, ia selalu datang di hampir semua musim dingin di Konoha. Aku pernah bertanya, apakah maksud kedatangannya kemari. Dan yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya kata 'salju'.

* * *

_Snow_

_._

_Standard Disclaimer Applied_

hoshinoxxsai_'s Present_

.

**_GaaHina FanFiction_**

.

_Drabble/K+_

* * *

Tahun demi tahun terlewat begitu saja tanpa disadari. Kurasa, baru saja kemarin aku masuk ke sekolah dasar. Namun, sekarang aku sudah mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah atas, tahun kedua.

Salju pertama di musim dingin tahun ini turun ketika aku pulang sekolah. Itu adalah hari terakhir di semester ini karena libur musim dingin telah tiba.

Berjalan di trotoar kompleks perumahan sembari menengadahkan tangan untuk menangkap butiran salju yang turun dari langit.

Dingin. Tapi salju itu langsung mencair ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit telapak tanganku yang tak dibalut oleh sarung tangan.

Memfokuskan pandanganku kembali ke depan, langkahku lantas terhenti begitu saja. Dadaku yang tiba-tiba merasa sesak membuatku menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Oh, kami-sama...

Dia—dia datang!

* * *

**_One day on winter._**

* * *

_"Mengapa kau datang ke Konoha?" suara lemah seorang gadis kecil menyahut._

_Orang yang diajak bicara hanya menengokkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum kembali menyentuh tumpukan benda putih yang ada di depannya. "Karena di sini ada salju," jawaban yang konyol untuk ukuran anak laki-laki berambut merah itu._

_"Memangnya di tempat tinggalmu tidak ada?" lagi, pertanyaan yang sungguh polos diajukan oleh seorang gadis kecil._

_"Tidak. Di sana hanya ada pasir..."_

* * *

.

Ia menggunakan mantel yang cukup tebal. Kedua tangannya dimasukan ke dalam saku. Jadenya tak terlihat, tertutup oleh kelopak matanya. Helaian merahnya terlihat berantakan.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi menghadap ke arah jalanan yang mulai ditutupi oleh butiran es yang jatuh dari langit. Ia menarik nafas dalam, menghirup aroma salju yang disukainya. Dan membuangnya keluar secara perlahan—hingga tercipta kepulan uap dari mulutnya.

.

* * *

**_The next winter._**

* * *

_"Kau datang lagi ya..."_

_Dia mengangguk. Lantas menidurkan tubuhnya di atas hamparan salju. Padahal tubuhnya hanya dilapisi oleh kaus tipis._

_"Apa kau suka salju?"_

_"Sangat."_

* * *

.

Ia mengeluarkan salah satu tangannya untuk melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku sebelumnya. Oh, ini hujan salju pertama di tahun ini, bukan?

.

* * *

**_And the next winter._**

* * *

_"Mengapa kau suka salju?"_

_"Karena mereka itu dingin. Tidak seperti padang pasir panas yang memuakkan itu,"_ _cara ia menjelaskan alasannya, sedikit berapi-api._

* * *

.

Aku melanjutkan langkah yang sempat terhenti. Mendekatinya yang yang perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Memperlihatkan jadenya yang sama dinginnya seperti salju.

.

* * *

**_Every winter, always._**

* * *

_"Karena mereka juga menyejukkan dan berwarna putih."_

_"Apa kau menyukai warna putih?"_

_"Ya."_

_"Mengapa?"_

_Diam. _

_Ia menyukainya karena suka. Tak ada alasan lebih. Namun ia semestinya memberikan jawaban yang setidaknya...bermakna. "Karena mereka melambangkan kesucian yang abadi."_

* * *

.

Ia menoleh dengan cepat ketika aku menyapanya. Sepertinya ia sudah kenal suaraku—meskipun aku terlalu terlihat berharap lebih.

"Hai..."

"Apa kabar?" tanyaku.

"Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

.

* * *

**_His reason of the snow he liked._**

* * *

_"Mengapa kau tak menyukainya?"_

_"Mereka mengingatkanku pada seseorang."_

"Dare desuka?"

_Dia tak menjawab._

* * *

.

Aku tersenyum, membalas jawabannya. "Lama tak berjumpa, Gaara-_kun_."

Kulihat ia menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Hanya satu tahun, Hinata."

"Ah iya, kita '_kan_ hanya bertemu satu kali setiap tahunnya," ralatku cepat.

.

* * *

**_Curious._**

* * *

_"Mengapa kau tak menjawab?"_

_"Perempuan."_

_Si gadis kecil tersentak._

_"Orang yang selalu membuatku rindu pada salju."_

* * *

.

"Kapan kau sampai?"

"Baru saja."

Aku terus mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami, hingga aku berada di sampingnya.

"Apa kau masih menyukai mereka?"

"Tak ada alasan untuk membuatku bosan. Layaknya kau yang tak pernah bosan menanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang—setiap tahunnya." _Ya, itu benar._

"Mengapa?"

"Karena salju akan selalu mengingatkanku pada Hyuuga Hinata yang akan selalu bertanya tentang alasanku menyukai mereka." Dia memutar tubuhnya, menghadap padaku.

Mungkin aku membeku, karena dua detik selanjutnya ia menyungingkan senyum tulus yang baru pertama kali kulihat. "_Tadaima_, Hinata..."

Bukan, ini yang kedua kalinya.

"_Okaeri,_ Gaara-_kun_..."

* * *

_-FIN-_

* * *

**_A/N : Fic yang oh-so-failed! Saya stress karena 3 hari lagi event GLHP berakhir dan belom satu kata pun yang saya tulis buat event itu—padahal ide ada TAT._**

**_Apalagi fic ini gaje sekali. Ditambah plot yang terburu-buru dan dengan gilanya masih tetep saya publish :o _**

**_But, thanks for reading! Leave me a comment/critic/concrit/flame if you want (but don't blame the pairing please!)._**

...

* * *

_-OMAKE-_

* * *

_"Siapa perempuan itu?"_

_"Dia adalah gadis yang selalu penasaran dengan alasanku menyukai mereka. Gadis yang kemudian menjadi alasanku datang setiap tahunnya kemari."_

_Si gadis yang sudah beranjak remaja itu merasa kalau hangat menjalar di pipinya._

_"Tingkahnya manis, membuatku menyukainya."_

_Bolehkah ia berharap?_

_"Keping matanya yang hampir serupa dengan warna salju, sangat cantik."_

_Ya Tuhan..._

_"Namanya, Hyuuga Hinata."_

* * *

...

_-hoshinoxxsai_


End file.
